New Moon With a twist
by In love with a Crooked SmileX
Summary: Ok, So this is Basically about when Edward's Family is leaving but Edward lets Bella come with him There will be loads more things happening I suck at Summaries Rated T for Future references
1. We're Leaving

**New Moon Twist**

**Hey! Everything belongs to the Brilliant && Very Smart Stephanie Meyer! Hope you Enjoy this!**

**I Proommiissee It will get better! Xx_SarahCullen_xX**

**BPOV**

Bella..." Edward asked when we were rounding near to his car, "Can we talk, Today, when we get to your house?"

"Of course Edward!" I was always happy when Edward wants to come over. "But why not later- I mean, now is fine, Im just wondering, why the rush?"

"No particular reason" He said, full of thought, I was now getting suspicious... The only reason he usually acted like this was when-

"Hey Bella!!! Whats up?" I was distracted from my thoughts

"The Sky, Of course Alice! Now stop bothering her"

"Edward!! Dont talk to Alice that way!" He really shouldnt have been so rude, why was he all grumpy all of a sudden?

He sighed. "You're right Bella Love" He smiled a tired smile. "Im sorry Alice, I shouldnt have acted so rudely" He said Sincerely.

"Its okay Edward! So, what are you guys doing later?" She said as cheerful as ever, "Me and Jasper are going shopping, And a _Big_ one I might add! I cant go to Can-" She was then cut off by Edward

"ALICE!!!!!!!!!" He said, altogether out of control, I really didnt like the way he was talking to Alice, and the way he was acting.

"EDWARD CULLEN!!" A Small squeeky, but powerful voice said, " Dont you dare speak to... Oh, Yes Alice... Cullen? Yes Cullen like that!" It was Ms Smithers, the new teacher in the school.

"Its Okay Ms Smithers! We were just practicing the new play '_Alice'_!!" She said proudly, as if she was the main lead

"Oh... Well then, carry on so..." Ms Smithers said, a little bit embarrased

"Me and Edward were just going to my house, and I dont know what we're doing later..."

"Oh, cool..." Alice looked at Edward for a moment and then Edward nodded

"Ummm... I've got to go" Alice said, distracted. She gave one more look to Edward and danced to the gates

"Shall we?" Edward escorted me to the car

"Sure" I smiled. "So what did you want to talk about? I mean, You can say it now"

"Er... No, I think it will be better at your house" He said stubbornly

I sighed, "Fine" I said, sadly.

Edward chuckled, "I spoil you too much, I always let you get your own way. Not that I mind" Then he bent down and kissed me softly.

And there we were, right outside my house. Oh, good, he wasn't in Charlies car park place, that means he plans to stay here a while, I smiled to myself.

He went at Vampire speed to my door, and opened it for me "I love you so much" He said, I nearly cried of how much that meant to me.

"I love you so much too, You are and always will be my Edward" We kissed for about 2 minutes, and then of course, he broke us off, too soon as usual.

"So, there was something you wanted to talk about?" I reminded him.

"Oh, Yes, That..." He said unsteadily. "Emm.. Bella?

"Yes?" I supported him.

"We're... We're moving" He said, head down, and for some reason, He looked Ashamed.

I didn't know what to say, It felt like my Whole World toppled down in front of me...

**So, Please please please tell me what you think!**

**I know It's crap so far, but I haven't gotten into all the good parts!**

**I will be uploading chp 2 Very soon, I'm just making a few Changes, I already have It done :D**

**Thanks Again Xx_SarahCullen_xX**


	2. The Decision

**Hey Guys! Okay, so this is chp 2**

**I know its short, Sorry :D**

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Blah blah, Yea**

**Okay, So here it is :D**

**BPOV**

"Edward, it's okay, I'll go with you" I soothed, I really do hope that by We're, he means _I'm_ going too.

"Yes, I thought you'd say that, But Bella, Its not right" He said, It looked like he was going to cry, well that is if he could.

"No Edward, the only place that Its right, is if I'm with _You_" I pushed, I was going with him, no matter what he said.

He sighed a heavy cracked sigh, I was going to cry, I just want to be with him.

"Are you sure? What about Charlie, Renee, Jessica, Angela and Mike" He could hardly say the last name. "You're friends and family"

"Edward Cullen, do you think I'm just going to let you leave me for my _Friends_??" I couldn't even believe it myself.

"And family" He reminded me.

"Oh, Yeah, well I will miss Charlie loads, but I might get to see him at some stage, after all the horrible pain of the smell of blood, And I hardly see Renee anyway, and so i'll see her basically the same amount I see her now, and well, I already see _your_ family as _mine_ now too" I tried to persuade

"Bella, this is a big step" he argued, He looked down, It looked like he was in pain... I wanted to stop it

"Yes, Thats what lifes about, taking chances, Right?" I said, trying to make him look at me

Then, to my luck, he looked up and sighed, "How are you going to break it to Charlie?"

I sighed, "I really don't know"

**Okay, So tell me what you think, Review pleassee, It means so much to Me!!**

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed my first chapter, And Thanks to Robyn And Sinead for supporting me!**

**Love you guys!**


	3. Telling Charlie

**Hey guys! You're Reviews mean so much, && I know**

**I'm always sayin it, but it's True!! So thanks to everyone**

**This Chp is about how they told Charlie,Its not that long but it's Longer than the other!**

**As usual everything Belongs to Stephanie Meyer Creator of Twilight!!!**

**BPOV**

I really do not know what kind of plan Emmett talked me into, It was extremely crap but I couldn't think of anything. It was Heartbreaking telling Charlie

FLASH BACK

_RING RING... RING RING... RI-_

_"Hello?" Charlie asked into the phone_

_"Hello Charlie, this is Carlisle" Carisle greeted Charlie trough the phone_

_"Oh, Hey Carlisle" Charlie said cheerfully_

_"Er, Charlie, We have some bad news... About Bella. You see she-_

_He was cut off "WHAT!?" Charlie fumed at the Phone, "I swear, If it was-"_

_"No Charlie, It wasn't a person you see, she's very sick." Carlisle informed Charlie "She has a very rare Disease called Dirmakladas Disease, Very uncommon."_

_"Can I come and see her?"Charlie asked, he sounded distant_

_"Yes, of course, But she can't talk, that's the only problem" Carlisle told Charlie smoothly, trying to keep him calm probrably_

_"Alright, I'll see you at the Hospital" Charlie said, no emotion in his voice"_

_"Okay, Goodbye for now Charlie"_

_30 Mins Later_

**CPOV(Charlie's)**

_"Okay... Everythings going to be okay" I mumbled to myself on the way to the Hospital in the Cruiser_

_"She's going to come home soon and be back to school, her last year..." I mumbled, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes_

_I sighed as I heaved myself up from the seat of my comfortable car_

_I looked around, Carlisle gave me directions to the private room, But I don't know if I have to get a pass or something_

_I'll just go see if I need a pass_

_I walked in through the automatic doors and over to the front desk, Oh Marian was working at the front desk, why was she working at the hospital?_

_"Hello Marian" I greeted her "I didn't know you worked at the hospital, did you Quit working at Marzo's" The cafe I usually go to on my breaks at work_

_"Oh, Hello Charlie! I didn't quit, I'm filling in for Rose, and she's going to fill in for me when It's Anabell's Birthday, I've worked here before, so it's easy enough"_

_"Ahh, I see" I smiled, "Can you show me to the Private area?"_

_"Oh, Yes, Are you here for Bella" She smirked, and then laughed_

_"Aren't I always?" I laughed_

_She laughed again "Right through that door and then take a left"_

_"Thanks Marian, see you Saturday"_

_"See you tommoro Charlie"_

_I Walked through the door and took the left_

_I took a deep Breath before I walked in_

_I peeked my head through the door, and saw my Baby Bella in the Bed and Dr Carlisle beside her, talking_

_He turned around and smiled at me_

_I smiled half heartedly "Hiya Carlisle" I greeted him, "How is she?"_

_"She's Okay for now... Charlie, the thing is, She can't stay here, she needs to go to the hospital in California, they do great work there, and I'll be going with her."_

_What!? How-What-Why... Why, Why did this have to happen to her?? _

_"What!? Can she not be taken care of in the safety of her on home!?" I asked, she can't go away from me! I've only had her back for a year!_

_"I'm sorry Charlie but this Didease can get very serious if she isn't treated properly" Carlisle said_

_"When are you going?" I asked all hope gone_

_"Tommoro" Carlisle said solemnly_

_I breathed out, wow, Was I holding my breath for that long?_

**Ok, so the usual Review and thanks to everyone who has!!**

**Xx-SarahCullen-xX**


	4. The Airplane trip

**Hey, It's me again :D**

**Okay so this chapter is very Random they're on the plane to -- Find out where they're going!**

**Thanks so much for all your support!**

**Xx-SarahCullen-xX**

**BPOV**

As we sat on the comfortable First Class seats of the Airplane, Edward and I looked at Alice fighting with Rosalie because they were both wearing the same top, I think Rosalie just done that to annoy Alice really, because whilst we were boarding the plane she had a different top and then she went into the Batroom and came out with the same top... So...

"Bella?" Edward asked indifferently

"Yes Edward?" I was so tired so I Just mumbled it

"Are you sure you made the right choice?" He asked me, his voice got lower at every word

"_You_ are my right choice Edward, you know that" I said settling into my seat

"Yes, but-" I cut him off

"Edward Cullen" I said strictly "I can in no way live without you" I stared into his eyes, his Golden Beautiful eyes

Then he smiled the Beautiful Dazzling Crooked smile that I loved.

I shook my head, dazed

"What are you doing?" He chuckled

"You Dazzled me... Again" I accused

"Oh, Sorry Love" He grinned at me

I grinned back

Then he bent down and put his lips to mine

"GET A ROOM!" Emmett shouted across from us, Edward laughed but then put his Ice Cold lips back to Mine

And then, Broke off. I sighed and pouted

He laughed "You are so lovely when you're sad

I laughed too "Not as out of this World Beautiful that you are... All the time

He was about to oppose but I broke him off, "By the way... Where are we going?"

He laughed "Did I not say?"

"Well... No" I laughed

"We're going to Ireland"

"Ireland? Really? Why there? I mean Ireland is fine It's just that, It always ra- Oh right... yeah, Never mind" I laughed, of course we need to go somewhere it rains.

He laughed and Kissed me again

But then we both broke off at the same time to look at Alice

**APOV**

"What do you mean you can't turn this plane back!? I exclaimed angrily

"Well... I'm sorry but we can't make the whole Plane turn around for your little crisis!" Cara, The Flight Attendant said

What!!! Does she not see what a crisis this is!? Well if she can't see what a Fashion Crisis she's having, she probrably can't see mine, *Sigh*

"Well if thats the way you are going to be Cara, I am _NEVER _going on this Plane again! Be sure of that!

"Alice, Baby, don't you think you should _relax?" _Jasper said with a relaxed face on, I _hate_ when he does that!

But I did relax, I _had _to.

**EPOV**

_'OMG__ My Hair!' _Rosalie thought looking in her mini Mirror after coming out of the Bathroom with Emmett who had Red Lipstick all over him.

I laughed out loud, I could only imagine the Emotions Jasper would put everyone into, sometimes his _own_ Emotions can over power him

"What are you laughing at?" Bella asked me, I pointed at Emmett, Still getting over it, Whilst clearly Rosalie was too over it

Bella laughed her Beautiful toneful Laugh, I smiled at her

"OMG, did you see the Guy behind us!?" The person in front of Me and Bella whispered loudly

"Yes! He's _Gorgeous!_" The other exclaimed

I looked at Bella, I could obviously see she was listening to their conversation, she was fuming

"Are you Okay Love?" I asked her

"How in the Hell am I supposed to be okay with them two screeching about _you_" She said panicing, she started to breathe uneasily and looked out the window

"Bella Love, everythings fine, I love _you_, and no body else" I could see her ease

She breathed out

I smiled at her, she looked so adorable when she gets Jealous

**JPOV**

Oh God! No no no! Ewww disgusting! If only _some _people could keep thir emotions to themselves!

I turned to look evily at Emmett and Rosalie, but they were making out! When they went to the Bathrooms I was hoping to Charlie the Unicorn that they would play Checkers, but nooo, They had to get down Funky! Ughhh

And then I turned my head to the Left, and there was Edward and Bella Making out!! Can I turn _anywhere_ for some decency!? Seriously, some people have freaky Emotions! This guy has really big feelings for broken electronic things! It was weird, because his feelings were so big for it that because it wasn't a person, _I _started smiling at these broken earphones!!

FREAKY!!

"Jasper?" Alice my sweet Blossom asked me

"Yes Honey?" Why were you smiling at earphones a second ago?" She said freaked out

"Uhhh, HaHa, funny story...

**So please please review!!**

**Chp 5 is going to be out very soon!!**

**Thanks Guys!! **


	5. New Home

FanFiction

**BPOV**

Edward was Driving way too Fast as usual, I groaned, I wasn't feeling too well after eating that Lasagne on the Plane

Edward bent down to Kiss me "We're Here" He announced as soon as we broke free

I sighed, It was raining, which Was good, I guess.

"Come on and I'll show you your new Home" Edward suggested

"Uhh, Yeah, Okay" I smiled

Edward led me accross a Bridge with two fountains on each side Sprinkling over to the Opposite, In the River beneath the Bridge was fish, not the fish you'd eat, but little Gold fishes and Exotic ones

As we walked accross the Bridge I saw a Meadow,- wow, how big was this House going to be!?- It was very open and Very Beautiful, The grass was so Green and there was so many Pretty Flowers

And there, just right before you step onto the Grass was concrete which led up to Steps, and Above the steps was one of the most amazing houses I've ever seen

It was basically a Dream House, Very old but Beautiful, No one bit like Edwards old Modern house-Which of course was Beautiful too-Made of Black and Blue Bricks, had flowers growing around outside of it, It couldn't even be Described! It looks like something out of a Fairy Tale, Something like the Cullen's _Should_ live in. Edward opened the door and I didn't even notice the rest of the Cullen's behind us

Once we got inside I was lost for words "I... It... Its _Beautiful_ Edward! I mean, It's _Amazing_, like a Huge house from a Fairy Tale!"

Edward Chuckled, He stared into my eyes and said "Yes, It is, But nothing beyond Beauty could Compare to _You"_

And then he Bent down to kiss me

"Will I show you to_ our _room?" He Grinned

I Grinned too "Sure" I said enthusiasticly

He Chuckled to My response, My human speed seemed to be too slow for him, So he carried me up the Beautiful carved Stair Case at Vampire Speed

The upstairs was _Huge_. Not as big as the downstairs but big enough, But even though it was huge, it still gave a Cosy feeling.

"Now, Right through those doors is our new Bedroom" He whispered at my ear, I could hear a smile in his Voice

I took a deep breath "Okay" I whispered to myself

I walked to the room "I must warn you, Alice has done some... Renovating, Before we moved in, The wardrobe miught be twice the size of the room" He laughed by my side

I sighed "I guess I should have gotten that coming" I mumbled

I opened the door, and walked into the room, I gasped, It was _Perfect._ The size, the Carpet, The walls, The _Bed- _Brilliant, It has got to be bigger than a King sized, it was _Humongus!_

What were they all thinking I would be doing?

"Wow" Was all I could blubber out

OMG... That... NO!

"E... Edwa... Edward" I stuttered "Is... Is that _Our _wardrobe?" I asked

"Err, Yes, I know, It Huge" He said, Laughing a bit

"Do you want to look inside?" He asked doubtfully

"Err... No, Later maybe... Or not" I grimaced

"Okay then, let's go down to speak about school, Ok?" Edward asked

"Eh, Yea, Sure" I breathed


	6. Colaiste Bride & Moyle Park

FanFiction 7

Chp 7

So It was set, Me, Alice and Rosalie were going to an all girls school called Colaiste Bride, Its an Irish Name, I still don't know how to pronounce it yet, and everyone else does. Not. Fair.

The Boys were going to Moyle Park, an all Boys school, this name was easier to pronounce.

I really am not thrilled at all about Me and Edward going to a different school.

"It's all going to be fine" Esme assured me as her and Carlisle walked Me, Alice and Rosalie up to the front desk.

A Red headed woman around 50 was sitting in a chair in front of us, She wasn't the only person there, there was two other people, One was talking on the phone and the other was Sitting at another computer

"Hello, I am here to Enroll my Adopted child and my two Nieces here" Carlisle said to the red Headed woman

"One minute" She told Carlisle

10 seconds later a cheerful woman with Brunnette hair came over. "Hello, Goodmorning! You are here to enroll your children?

"Yes please" Carlisle said

"Of course! Can you just give me their files?" She asked. Esme reached into her bag and took out three large files and handed them to the woman

"Thank You! Ok, so who is Bella Hale?" The woman asked looking at Me, Alice and Rosalie

"I am" I smiled politely at her

"Well, Hello Bella! Here is your Class Timetable, You are in Rang Emer" She Grinned

"Thank You" I said and took the Timetable from her

"Rosalie Hale?" The woman asked looking at Rosalie and Alice

"Yes" Rosalie said and the woman handed her the Timetable

"You are also In Rang Emer" She smiled at Rosalie

"And I'm guessing you're Alice?" She turned to Alice

"Yes Indeedy!" Alice replied

"You are also in Rang Emer And here is your Timetable"

"Thank You very much!" Alice thanked her cheerfully

The Woman turned to Carlisle

"This is where you will get the Uniform and here is the Book list" She told him "Are Bella and Rosalie twins?" She asked him

"Yes, Ferternal twins, They are my Wife Esme's nieces, Their Mother and Father died in a Car Crash when they were Ten, Their mother was Esme's Sister" He informed her.

"Oh, Im very sorry. And is Alice your adopted child?"

"Yes she is." Carlisle told her

"Okay, brilliant. I'll see you girls Monday" She smiled at Me, Alice and Rosalie. We all smiled back and thanked her.

**EPOV**

"Hello, these are my Adopted children and my foster son" Esme told the Woman at the desk

_'Wow! Look at the guy with the Blonde hair! Ohh, and the one with Brunnette, And the Bronze! And theres another one with Blonde!! These are guys with good genes! _

I smiled, Great, Now this is what I'm going to have to put up with!

"Umm, Yes are you Ms Esme Cullen?" She asked Esme

"Yes I am" She responded

"And you must be Mr Carlisle Cullen" She said trying to sound seducing

"Yes, I am, it's very nice to meet you" Carlisle answered

"So, theres Edward, Emmett and Jasper?" The woman asked

"Yes, This is Edward" Esme said pointing at Me "This is Emmett" She said pointing at Emmett, "And then this is Jasper" She said pointing at Jasper

"Jasper is my Nephew, His mother and Father died in a Car Crash when he was Ten, His Mother was my sister, and these are our Adopted sons Edward and Emmett.

"Okay, this is where you get the uniforms and this is where you will get your books, I will post out your Timetable to your house, Okay?"

"Yes, that's Grand, Thank You, Bye" Esme said


	7. Uniforms

Chp 8

**BPOV**

Today we have to get uniforms. Alice is definitely _not_ happy about this.

She was going _Mad_, Saying of How she 'Wasn't going to be able to show her sense of Fashion to the World of Irish people'

I'm just going to stay five feet away from her at all times...

As Edward was Driving his Silver Volvo down through the Forest, I thought of something.

"Edward" I said indifferently

"Yes Love?" He asked

"What are we... going to say to Charlie, I mean, We can't go _Back_ to Forks, You left for a reason, And, Charlie can't know we were living in Ireland" I was panicking now, I really wished emmett hadn't given me that Idea!

"Bella, Bella, stop worrying! I have it all planned out" He said casually

Then, We entered through the streets, I saw loads of Apartments and Petrol Stations, We lived out of the way, but at least I had Edward who could zoom past everything so fast it feels like we're going in slow motion! I smiled to myself

"We're in the Village now" Edward murmered to me

"Okay" I breathed

We passed through School after school after school, And a few Small shops called 'Tuthills' and 'Centra'. I'm beggining to like this place Clondalkin

We had to go through a One-Way-System, It was pretty small, then we turned a right, and then we passed a load of small shops in a Cul-De-Sac

Then we were there, outside of the uniform shop, I have to say, It isn't as complicated as it sounds to get there. When Carilsle told Edward how to get there, I almost fainted! So many rights, lefts, turns...

We got outside and walked up to the Paying Machine for parking.

Whilst Edward paid the 2 Euro, Everyone was staring! No one stared that much back in Forks, not really because they got used to his Amazing Unexplainable Beauty, but because they knew- Not over it- But knew he was with me

"Ready?" Edward asked me

"Uhh, Yeah" I smiled

We walked in the small shop, a man was sitting down behind the desk reading a Newspaper eating a Donut.

Edward cleared his throat, The man looked up and was taken aback

"Oh, Sorry, I didn't... Hear you" The man said Smiling at Me and Edward

"It's fine, We are here to buy Uniforms" Edward said cooly

"Oh, well you came to the right place!" The man said enthusiastically

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from rolling on the floor laughing for the face he pulled when Rosalie walked in!

"Uhhh...Hurrrrr" He just kept staring at her, poor Rose, I'd _hate _that!

"Ahem!" Alice said

He just kept staring at her

"_AHEM!?" _Alice was getting angry

"What- Wha- Oh sorry, I was just...Thinking..." He said looking down

"Uh Huhh" Alice said doubtfully

"So we need three uniforms for Colaiste Bride and Three uniforms for Moyle Park" Alice told him

"Okay, Ladies, here is three sizes you can try each and Lads here's three sizes you can try too" The guy called Mark, I know from his Name Tag handed us three sizes each.

There was exactly six dressing rooms so that was handy

The Uniform had two shades of Green mixed together. The uniform had a Kilt the Color was Dark green and light green, It had a Shirt, just a plain normal one and a Black jumper with the School Crest. There was a school jacket that also goes with it, It was Mouldy Green, And we also had a Stripy Green tie.

We had to get Black shoes with it seperately

"You can go to Dunnes to get the Shoes, Most girls wear Black Pumps with it" He told us

We all came out with the sizes we Chose, I was going to look dreadful in this uniform, and the rest of my Family will look like God's and Goddesses. Not. Fair.

Edward sighed, He wasn't happy at all that we had to spend 6 and a half hours away from eachother Five days a week, I sighed too, School tommoro.

Alice probrably looked the most upset out if all of us, she _hates _the uniform

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I sighed as I plunked myself down on Me and Edwards huge comfortable bed, It was a long day, And I was very tired, not to mention the Time change which didn't affect anyone but me.

Edward walked in and sat on the bed beside me. "I can't wait until I don't have to go to school anymore" I said laughing, "Then I can stay up with you _all _night, and Day"

Edward groaned, "Bella" He moaned "Can you not just enjoy your Human life?"

"Edward, I thought... When you said I could come with you... That was an automatic yes for turning me into a Vampire, I-" He cut me off

"No, that was me telling you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He corrected me

"Exactly, you are going to live forever... Which means I need to live forever, which emplys I _am_ going to be turned into a Vampire one way or another"

"Can we _please _talk about this tommoro? You look tired" He asked me pleadingly

I frowned, but he was right, I was tired, but I wasn't going to let this go


End file.
